In recent years, single serving coffee machines commonly sold under the trademark “Keurig” have become popular. These types of single serving coffee machines utilize a prepackaged single serving container of coffee grounds or other brewing material such as tea or hot chocolate. The single serving containers are common sold under the trademark “K-cup”. The convenience of the single serving coffee machine allows a user to select the exact type of coffee to be brewed for the individual enjoyment of the user. The single serving containers include an upper surface having an indicia relating to the type of coffee and brand contained therein.
One particular disadvantage of the single serving coffee machines utilizing the single serving container is storage of the single serving containers. In order to properly display the various types of coffee types and brands available for brew by a user, the single serving containers must be oriented such that a user can quickly identify the indicia on the upper surface. Although storage of the single serving containers within a cupboard or drawer frees valuable counter space, it requires a user to search through the various single serving containers to identify each of the available coffee brands and types.
One previous attempt in providing a storage option for the single service containers is a carrousel type device. These carrousels include a stand on a rotating base and include receptacles for the single serving containers. The carrousel rotates about the base to provide the user with the ability to view all of the available single serving containers. However, these carrousels take up valuable countertop space and have a reduced esthetically pleasing appearance when only partially filled. As such, the previously known storage options require the use of valuable countertop space and constant refilling.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved storage system which allows a user to easily identify the type and brand of each single serving container, and which frees up valuable countertop space.